Lies? Lies!
by Pixie YANK Sora
Summary: Emosiku selalu memuncak tatkala melihat cermin, karena bayangan yang kuterima adalah Sakura, istriku yang dua bulan lalu telah meninggal dunia. Sampai pada suatu malam, aku menemukan reka ulang, bahwa dalang dari seluruh penderitaanku adalah Ino, yang selama ini mengurusku. Dan semua semakin tidak menentu. Cerminkah yang mendustaiku? Kebohongankah semua ini? (*Mind to Read & Rev!)


_Benarkah refleksi tersebut bukan milikmu?_

_Apa bayangan yang seharusnya tidak seperti ini?_

_Cermin itukah yang membohongi?_

_Sesuatu yang lebih burukkah ini?_

* * *

Disclaimer: bukankah seluruh karakter dalam Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto?

Genre:_ Drama, Angst, Mystery, a little Gore._

Main Chara: Haruno Sakura, Ino Yamanaka, and Uzumaki Naruto.

Warnings: _mayb_e _OOC, _serta seperti kebanyakan peringatan dalam fanfic yang telah ada sebelumnya.

Rated: T+ (Teenegers Plus)_._

Summary: Emosiku selalu memuncak tatkala melihat cermin, karena bayangan yang kuterima adalah Sakura, istriku yang dua bulan lalu telah meninggal dunia. Sampai pada suatu malam, aku menemukan reka ulang, bahwa dalang dari seluruh penderitaanku adalah Ino, yang selama ini mengurusku. Dan semuanya semakin tidak menentu. Cerminkah yang mendustaiku? Kebohongankah semua ini?

* * *

**_Lies? Lies!_**

Praang…!

Bunyi itulah yang akan terdengar saat kau melihat bayanganmu di cermin, suara tersebut yang menggema tatkala kau amati dirimu pada benda pemantul rupa tersebut. Sekali lagi, kau benci untuk mengakuinya, bahwa refleksi yang kau terima bukanlah dirimu. Entah indera visualmu yang bermasalah, atau ada kendala lain yang kau tolak.

Sedikit demi sedikit kau rendahkan tubuhmu, dari yang sebelumnya berdiri tegak, kini berangsur-angsur terduduk. Napasmu terengah-engah, sulit sekali untuk sekedar melakukan satu tarikan pada udara bebas. Fuuuh…! Akhirnya kau mampu menetralisir pikiran, detakan jantung yang bertalu pun dapat kau kendalikan.

Kau, Uzumaki Naruto, tidak perlu diragukan lagi, kau sangat mengenali dirimu sendiri lebih dari siapapun. Tapi kenapa, cermin sialan itu seperti tidak mengakuinya, hingga bayangan yang kau terima tidak pernah lagi sama dengan sepengetahuanmu sebelumnya. Dari dua bulan yang lalu tepatnya, ia tidak lagi mereflesikan dirimu, tubuhmu, bahkan netramu.

Ini mengerikan, sangat menakutkan. Tidak tahu apa yang salah, kau menduga bahwa objek mati tersebut sedang berupaya untuk mengelabuimu. Ini sudah yang ke sekian kali, pecahan kaca yang bertebaran di lantai akibat ulahmu sendiri. Namun, siapa yang akan menerima begitu saja, kala pantulan yang terlihat bukan dirinya?

Kejadian sekitar enam puluh hari yang lalu mengubah segalanya, tatkala kau terjatuh dari balkon lantai dua bersama orang yang kau cintai, Uzumaki Sakura, istrimu. Kau masih ingat apa yang terjadi saat itu, ketika kalian berdua kehilangan keseimbangan, dan di luar keinginan tubuh, kau dan dia terjun bebas ke bawah.

Selalu penglihatan yang kau temukan tidak pernah berbeda, kau dapati dirinya yang terpantul di sana. Mendapati rambut _pink buble gum_, mata padang hijau nan teduh, serta kulit putih susu; kau kehilangan surai pirang terang, netra _blue sky_, juga kulit _tan_ seksi. Kau mencintainya, sangat. Melebihi apapun yang kau punya, tidak sebanding dengan apa yang telah kau dapat. Ia terlalu berharga untuk ditukarkan dengan benda atau, bahkan seseorang di dunia ini.

Tetapi, tidak harus begitu, karena terlalu menyayanginya, kau selalu harus dihantui oleh dirinya. Kau tahu ia telah tiada, sadar sekali bahwa Sakura yang kau sukai telah berpulang pada Tuhan. Bersikukuh kau telah merelakannya, tapi kau akan bertanya lagi soal keikhlasanmu tatkala hal demikian yang kau lihat.

"Yaa ampun!" seru seseorang dari belakangmu, terkejut mendapati dirimu yang mengenaskan juga pecahan berserakan. Kau diam saja, enggan meresponnya, hingga ia sendiri yang memapahmu untuk berdiri dan mengantarmu ke ruang yang lain. Mendudukanmu di sofa, mengamati ia yang sibuk memeriksa bagian badanmu, khawatir kalau-kalau ada yang terluka.

"Aku selalu melihat Sakura, Ino. Apa aku gila?" sebentar ia terkejut mendengarmu berlisan demikian, tetapi memilih untuk acuh tak acuh serta meloloskan pandangan kosongmu. "Aku tak waras, kan?" tambahmu sekali lagi, mendesaknya menanggapimu dengan kalimat penolakan atau apapun. Ia malah merengkuhmu, mengusap pelan bagian pundakmu sayang.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, percayalah."

"Tidak, ini buruk." Kau lawan ucapan menenangkan itu, serta-merta menjauhkan diri dari dekapannya. Kau telah kehilangan dirimu sendiri, kau bukan lagi pria ceria, periang, dan banyak bicara. Seluruhnya tidak lagi sama, bukan kemauanmu, tapi pantulan di objek tak bernyawa itu memulangkan segala kenangan tentangnya. Tekadmu untuk menjalani hidup setelah kepergiannya, total berubah kala bukan refleksimu yang kau dapat.

"Apa Sakura membenciku?" mulai berbicara yang tidak semestinya kau ucapkan, tapi mengenai fakta yang ada, jelas kau merasa ia menaruh dendam padamu, dan enggan membiarkan kau bahagia. "Apa ini salahku?" tanyamu lagi, kini mendireksikan langsung indera visual pada seseorang di sebelahmu, yang ia responi dengan menggeleng semata.

"Lalu kenapa?" masih menatapnya lugu, jika kau memang Sakura, maka yakin saja sudah berlinang air matamu. Namun, kau adalah lelaki. Dan akan sangat memalukan apabila seorang pria menangis, kendati hal itu wajar mengingat semua manusia memiliki sisi tak berdaya. Kau pindahkan arah matamu ke sudut yang lain, menunggunya membalas ujaranmu.

"Kalau begitu, jangan melihat cermin sebelum kau…"

"Sembuh? Aku tidak sakit apapun, Ino. Aku sadar Sakura telah meninggal."

Kau sela ucapannya, intonasi suaramu makin meninggi di ujung kalimat. Raut wajahmu menunjukan kekesalan, rona yang kau perlihatkan meyakini kalau kau baik-baik saja. Ia mengangguk, tidak mau membuat emosimu semakin menanjak. Ino bahkan menengadahkan kedua tangannya ke depan, isyarat memintamu untuk meredam amarah.

Sejak kau mulai bermasalah dengan cermin, Ino semakin sering mengunjungimu. Bahkan, ia sengaja meminta kunci lain rumahmu, agar sewaktu-waktu bisa menemukanmu meski tanpa kau bukakan pintu. Bukan hanya sekedar melihat keadaanmu, ia juga dengan baiknya setiap hari membuatkan hidangan makanan untukmu. Seperti saat ini, di hadapanmu sudah ada sup miso, ikan salmon bakar, dan menu lain yang siap santap.

"Kau tidak ada pekerjaan, Ino?" telah sering kau katakan kalimat demikan. Dan seperti biasa, ia cuma tersenyum mendapati tanya tersebut, dan sebentar mengangguk-angguk pelan, menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Bagaimana dengan Shikamaru?" sekarang kau memancingnya untuk berbicara, dengan membawa-bawa orang yang telah memperistrinya. Masih tak menggubris, kau pikir Ino enggan membahas hubungannya dengan sang suami.

"Minumlah obatmu," ucapnya, begitu kau baru selesai dengan masakan yang ia buatkan. Sudah berdiri di dekatmu, seraya dalam genggamannya berisi tablet-tablet putih yang sudah cukup kau kenali. "Cepat, pekerjaanku menunggu!" desaknya, ketika alih-alih menerima sesuatu di tangannya, kau malah menghela napas bosan. Kau tidak bisa membantah, Ino bagai bidadari yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuk mengurusimu. Kau ambil benda itu darinya, yang diam-diam kau masukan ke saku terlebih dahulu, lantas berpura-pura mengkonsumsi.

"Ini takkan membantuku, Ino. Aku perlu ke orang pintar yang bisa mengusir arwah."

"Begitukah? Hahahaaa…!" ancap ia tertawa, begitu usai kau meminum obat-obatan tersebut, lantas berujar demikian. Wanita berambut pirang terikat _ponytails_ ini memperbaiki tatanan surainya, lantas mengelus puncak kepalamu, lalu pergi sebentar untuk membereskan kepingan kaca yang tadi sukses kau hancurkan.

Ia datang kembali dengan menepuk-nepukan tangan, tanda pekerjaannya yang lain telah selesai dilakukan. Selama itu, kau hanya mengamati gerak-geriknya, sedikitpun matamu tidak pernah berpaling dari Ino. Sampai ia sendiri menyunggingkan bibirnya ambigu, aneh dengan apa yang kau lakukan, mengamatinya berlarut-larut.

"Ooh, iya." Mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, sebuah suntikan berisi cairan bening beberapa mili siap di hantar ke tubuhmu. Kau rela saja, ketika likuid berisi efek penenang itu turut menjalar dalam peredaran darahmu. Selesai, ia merapikan seluruh bawaannya, juga membersihkan piring-piring di atas meja makan.

"Aku pergi dulu." Ino membalikan tubuhnya, siap meninggalkanmu seorang diri. Tetap saja kau cermati ia, yang langkahnya perlahan-lahan merentang jarak darimu. "Iyaa?" kontan Ino merubah arah tapakan kaki, mengembalikan perhatiannya padamu, begitu indera audiotorinya menerima informasi bahwa kau menyebut namanya.

"Siapa aku?" introgatif mengejutkan, sempat ia membulatkan netra menyeluruh begitu usai kau mengatakannya. Namun, kau seperti ingin tahu tentang siapa dirimu di matanya. Seolah mau menambahkan kepercayaan, bahwa kau tidak salah mengenai pandanganmu sendiri. "Jawab aku, Ino!" kau memaksa. Terlebih dahulu ia menggerakan kepalanya naik-turun, seakan memahami mengapa kau bertanya demikian.

"Uzumaki…"

"Naruto?" kau sela ucapannya, yakin kalau Ino tidak akan menggeleng demi satu kata yang kau tambahkan sendiri. Terulang kembali, kau merasa telah sangat mengenali fakta, tatkala ia memberikan jawaban sesuai dugaanmu – mengangguk. Pasca membuatmu yakin, tidak ada lagi rasionalisasi nan tepat guna membuatnya lebih lama tinggal. Kau sendiri, lagi.

Sebenarnya, tadi kau hanya ingin membuktikan, kalau sekarang Sakura tidak lagi yang menjadi pantulanmu di cermin. Terakhir kali delapan hari lalu, dan kau kira akan berakhir berbeda. Tapi, realitas yang ada malah berbalik dari ekpektasimu. Untuk ke sekian kali, kau pecahkan benda tak bernyawa tersebut; kau hancurkan tanpa ampun.

Mengantuk, ini imbas yang kau benci dari suntikan yang diberikan Ino. Kau gelengkan kepalamu kasar, seperti berupaya keras untuk menarik kesadaran sepenuhnya. Lamat-lamat, kau tak mampu bertahan lebih lama, efek cairan itu bekerja lebih kuat saat kau semakin memberontak. Menyerah, kau bawa tubuhmu ke kamar.

Sebentar kau mengamati sekeliling, yang saat ini hanya ada kau sendiri. Sesaat memeriksa ponselmu, kalau-kalau ada pesan penting yang kau terima. Tidak ada, soal pekerjaanmu pun sebagai wakil direktur di salah satu perusahaan ternama di kota ini tak perlu kau cemaskan. Semenjak kecelakaan itu, kau mendapatkan dispensasi kerja selama apapun yang kau butuhkan.

* * *

O

o

O

Spontan kau terbangun dari lelapmu, ketika kau rasakan _smartphone_ yang kau letakan di atas meja _buffet_ di sampingmu bergetar. Ino yang menelepon, mengingatkan untuk kau makan malam dan meminum obat-obatan yang telah disediakannya di dalam kulkas. Hanya mengiyakan, cukup itu saja jawabanmu – malas adu mulut dengannya.

Segera kau mendestinasikan kaki ke dapur, mengambil kembali hidangan yang tadi siang telah di buatkan Ino. Memanaskannya sebentar, dan siap memakannya. Selesai, namun bukannya mengikuti perintah keduanya untuk kembali mengonsumsi tablet-tablet pahit itu, kau tak acuhkan dengan segera pergi ke ruang keluarga. Aah, tidak ada manfaatnya!

Menyalakan televisi, di jam-jam berikutnya kau merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil. Bagai melihat ada sosok lain dalam kediamanmu, bayangan yang awalnya samar-samar, kini semakin terlihat jelas. Kau ikuti langkah-langkah perginya seseorang itu, yang awalnya ke teras depan untuk menyirami bunga-bunga dalam pot batu, dan berakhir di ruang tamu. Kau tidak mampu mengindentifikasi siapa dia, sampai ketika…

"Sakura?" tanyamu, begitu mendapati senyumnya mengambang ke arahmu. Belum menjawab teguran yang kau lepaskan, ia malah membawa tapakan kakinya ke tempat yang lain. Kau turut melangkah, tidak akan membiarkannya pergi begitu saja. Berdiri di balkon rumah, melewati begitu saja pembatas keluar-masuk yang tertutup rapat.

Menunggu di sana, tersenyum menggoda seakan memintamu untuk terus mengejarnya. Kau putar kunci pada gagang pintu, membuka akses keluar. Sesaat Sakura menghilang dari jangkauan pandangmu, yang setengah mati kau cari-cari keberadaannya. "Sakura? Sayang? Kau di mana?" panggilmu, celangak-celunguk mencoba mendapatinya.

Tiba-tiba saja ia ada di belakang tubuhmu, kau terkaget luar biasa jadinya. Bersandar pada pagar rendah, menatap mata yang setiap saat akan kau temukan tatkala melihat refleksi dari objek yang sering kau pecahkan. Tangan kanannya bergerak ke arahmu, telunjuknya lurus terdireksi pasti padamu. Lalu, sebentar mengecup bibir ranum yang dimilikimu. Kau tak mengerti, begitu ia hilang dan pemandangan menjadi jauh berbeda.

Rekaman yang telah berlalu kini terputar kembali, saat kau dan istrimu berada di tempat yang sama kau berdiri. Bisa kau lihat, betapa bahagianya ia; kau dan Sakura tersenyum dalam kesenangan. Sampai pada akhirnya ada aktris lain yang datang, dengan tampang terobsesi penuh untuk merusak suka-cita kalian. Ino menghampiri, pisau di tangannya siap menghujam siapa saja di antara Sakura dan kau.

"Ino, kenapa?" kau dengar istrimu menanyai sahabatnya, wanita surai _blonde_ itu menangis-nangis di situ. Mengatakan hidupnya dengan Shikamaru tak seberuntung kalian, ia ingin memilikimu dan menjauhkan Sakura dari kehidupanmu. "Ino, sadarlah!" kau temukan juga dirimu yang dalam situasi tersebut mencoba menenangkannya.

"Cintai aku, Naruto. P_lease!_" pintanya menyedihkan, sesaat bersimpuh di hadapan kau dan pasangan hidupmu. Iba, istrimu yang sedari dulu rekan dekatnya mencoba memberi perhatian. Sempat kau cegah, membiarkan Ino mengurai air mata. Aneh sekali, kala likuid dari netranya berjatuhan dengan deras, juga mimik muka yang begitu serius memohon.

"Kalau kau tidak mau mengasihku hati, maka berpisah sajalah kalian."

Pasca berlisan itu, Ino menyerang dan Sakura menghalangi tubuhmu dari amukan membabi buta. Akan tetapi, sebelum benda tajam yang menghunus itu melukai badannya, kau sempat menarik kalian berdua itu melarikan diri, dengan sengaja jatuh ke bawah. Tetap kau lihat Ino yang dalam keadaan mengerikan tersenyum setan padamu, dan terakhir hantaman keras tanah yang kalian terima.

Kau yang melihat reka ulang kejadian tersebut hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala, karena jujur saja, kau melupakan bagian rincinya. Kau hanya ingat, kalau enam jam setelah badanmu mengenai alas bumi, mendapati berita bahwa istrimu meninggal akibat kepalanya mengenai pot batu. Sungguh, tidak ada dalam memorimu bagian yang sebelumnya kau lihat.

Esoknya, Ino datang mengunjungimu di rumah sakit. Memeluk erat dan berulang kali mengatakan maaf, yang sebenarnya kala itu kau tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Kau terduduk di lantai, napasmu terbata-bata, kau pegangi dadamu kuat-kuat. Kebohongan terkuak, kenyataan yang tersembunyi tanpa ada panggilan datang dengan sendirinya.

"Ino…" panggilmu lirih, tak menduga malaikat yang selama ini mengasuhmu adalah dalang dari segala penderitaan. Membawa dirimu kembali ke tempat saat kau menonton, memposisikan tubuh di sofa berserta tarikan terhadap oksigen yang masih terbata. "Tidak, mana mungkin!" kau coba menolak, berusaha membohongi diri akan apa yang barusan kau lihat.

Gagal mempertahankan pikiran yang kau cekal, akhirnya kau memilih untuk membuang segala macam botol-botol yang berisi obat. Jadi, pantas saja selama ini kau berhalusinasi dengan mendapati Sakura sebagai bayanganmu. Lumrah apabila Ino setiap hari datang kemari untuk menyamar sebagai orang yang baik dan mengurusmu, membikin rekayasa memorimu yang terkubur dalam.

Kau juga ingat kejadian dua bulan yang lalu, tatkala sebelum semua itu berlangsung, Ino sempat meneleponmu karena bertengkar dengan suaminya. Ia mengocehkan banyak lisan, termasuk salah satunya akan menggugat cerai Shikamaru. Maka itu, sekarang Ino tidak pernah senang saat membicarakan tentang pria yang dipersuaminya.

Belum lagi semua perangainya terhadapmu yang begitu baik, hingga mungkin kelewatan – menenangkanmu, memeluk sayang. Ada udang di balik batu, tentu saja Ino tidak akan mau melakukannya apabila tak ada motif tertentu. Ia juga memaksa meminta kunci duplikat, setiap hari menelepon sekedar mengingatkan meminum obat agar terus dapat membohongi dirimu.

Dialah iblisnya, serigala berbulu domba. Luar biasa sekali tipu daya sang nona. Kau tersenyum begitu mendapati kebenaran, dan menyimpulkan bahwa inilah terakhir. Kau akan membongkar kedoknya, bahkan kalau bisa membalas kematian istrimu tercinta. Iya, nyawa dibalas dengan nyawa, tidak ada ganti yang lebih pantas selain hidupnya.

Kau amati beberapa benda yang tertutup oleh kain putih, bahkan saat ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka, tidak ada cermin yang lolos terlihat oleh matamu. Ino sengaja menutup semuanya, dengan dalih menolongmu dari emosi tatkala melihat Sakura di sana. Sekalinya, itu hanya bagian dari permainannya; satu dari sekian banyak kepalsuannya.

Kau kembali duduk di bangku, lalu menangis pada ujungnya, menahan kekesalan yang tiada tara. "Sakura…!" kau sebut namanya, manusia nan sangat berharga bagimu. Siapa yang tidak akan terluka, tatkala selama ini telah dibodohi orang yang seharusnya membayar segalanya? Tak satu pun insan yang akan tetap berdiam, begitu mengetahui kalau selama ini biang kesulitan ada di dekatnya. Cukup, tidak akan lebih dari ini.

* * *

O

o

O

Masih bertahan pada posisi yang sama, hingga fajar menyingsing, kau tetap kekeh untuk bungkam di tempat dudukmu. Menunggu datangnya wanita yang selama ini penuh kepalsuan, kau sembunyikan pula pisau dapur yang menolongnya memotong bahan masakan di belakang badanmu, dan dalam penglihatanmu semalam, sebagai senjatanya untuk menyudutkan kalian.

Benar saja, pukul sepuluh tepat suara mobilnya terdengar di pekarangan rumahmu. Kau diam saja, tatkala dari luar suara kunci mencoba untuk membuka akses masuk, yang rupanya tidak terkunci – sebab semalam kau sempat keluar. Pandanganmu lurus ke depan, tidak menoleh sedikit pun pada ia yang serta-merta memelukmu dari samping.

"Kau belum makan, kan?" tanyanya retoris, dan langsung beranjak menuju dapur. Diam-diam kau ikuti ia, dan rupanya sekarang kelimpungan mencari pisau untuk mengiris bawang. "Kemarin aku taruh di sini," ujarnya seorang diri, begitu yakin bahwa meletakan objek yang ingin ditemukan berada dalam laci. Kau tidak peduli, memilih lebih lama mencermati aksinya.

"Ini yang kamu maksud?" tuturmu, begitu bosan melihati Ino yang dengan khidmat mencari. Ia tersenyum dan tampak lega, bergegas mengambil benda tersebut dari genggamanmu, yang gagal karena kau menjauhkannya. Menatapmu tak mengerti, juga menggelengkan kepala, takut-takut kau akan melakukan sesuatu di luar dugaannya.

Kau cuek saja tatkala Ino memeriksa isi kulkasmu, mencoba mendapati obat-obatan yang seharusnya kau teguk. "Ada yang hilang, yaa?" ia mempertemukan punggungnya dengan pintu lemari pendingin, kala kau memupus rentang, serta mengarahkan senjata itu padanya. "Kau kira, aku selamanya bisa kau tipu?" imbuhmu lagi, yang mana membuat Ino semakin menampilkan raut ketakutan.

"Kau tidak meminum obatmu semalam?"

"Bahkan dari kemarin siang."

Sisa tablet yang kau sembunyikan dalam sakumu, kau lempar ke arahnya. Ino menggeleng, rona ngeri memuncak ketika kau telah sukses memotong sedikit helaian rambutnya. Sulit sekali ia berbicara, terutama saat kau cengkram kuat-kuat rahang mulutnya, sebelah tangan yang memegang pisau kau arahkan pada muka mulusnya.

"Shi-Shikamaru, tolong aku!" sebentar ia berhasil menyelamatkan diri dengan mendorong tubuhmu hingga terjengkal. Sayang hanya mampu menjerit, karena kala ingin berlari, kau tarik kakinya hingga terjatuh. "Shikamaru…!" menyebutnya sekali lagi, sekeras yang ia bisa meneriakan nama suaminya. "Tolong aku!" tersambung dua kata itu di beberapa detik kemudian.

Tak sampai semenit, orang yang dipanggil mendapati adegan perkelahian kalian. Spontan Shikamaru menjauhkan pasangan hidupnya darimu, yang saat ini sudah bergairah sekali menyakiti wanita berambut pirang tersebut. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, pria itu bahkan menamparmu keras, meski ada perlawanan darimu, entah kenapa kau merasa tenaga Shikamaru jauh lebih kuat.

Kau kalah, ia sukses membekuk pergerakanmu dan tidak mampu melawannya. Hampir sedikit lagi lelaki itu memukul keras pipimu, yang akan sukses mendarat di wajahmu apabila tidak ditahan oleh istrinya. Memohon pada Shikamaru untuk melepaskanmu, ia juga meminta agar suaminya itu menyiapkan obat penenang yang ada di dalam tasnya.

"Jangan dekati aku, pembunuh!" ia menangis-nangis di hadapanmu, mengelus rambutmu penuh kasih, serta mengelus pelan bagian mukamu yang tadinya sempat kena pukulan. Tidak diperdulikannya darah yang mengalir di sudut pipinya, Ino terus terisak sembari menanyakan berulang-ulang, "kau baik-baik saja?" yang kau tampik jemarinya.

"Cukup, Ino! Jangan kira aku tidak tahu. Sadarlah, kebohonganmu sudah terungkap."

"Kau yang harusnya sadar, SAKURA!" teriak Ino memanggil, menghardikmu keras dengan nama orang yang selalu kau temukan dirinya kala melihat cermin. "Kau Sakura, bukan Uzumaki Naruto," ujarnya mengimbuhkan, yang kau tanggapi dengan gelengan pelan. Keringat berkucuran deras, kau menduga ia dengan permainan pencuci otaknya ingin membodohimu lagi.

"Tidak, aku Naruto!"

"Sakura!" bukan, tidak untuk membentakmu ia berteriak seperti itu. Melainkan saat suaminya, Shikamaru, menarik tubuhmu dengan paksa untuk membawamu ke suatu tempat, dan akhirnya kau tahu itu kamar mandi. Menarik lembar polos yang menutupi refleksi bayang, Ino berhasil menyusul serta langsung berdiri di dekatmu.

"Siapa yang kau lihat?"

"Sakura?" jawabmu ragu dari pertanyaan wanita tersebut, memegangi raut maya hasil dari bayangan itu. Jarimu mengikuti garis wajahnya, tersenyum dalam kebimbangan dan air mata yang jatuh mengalir sendu." Sakura," katamu sekali lagi, yang kali ini kau jauhkan edaran jemarimu, lantas kau gunakan untuk menutup muka.

"Iya, itulah dirimu yang sebenarnya. Cermin tidak pernah membohongimu sekalipun, Sakura."

"Tak mungkin," tudingmu, memberontak dan kontan memundurkan langkah perlahan-lahan. "Aku tidak menipu diriku sendiri, kan?" disonansi pikiran, saat ini kau tidak tahu lagi siapa yang sebenarnya dusta, tak mampu lagi membedakan antara realita dan khayalan. Kau pegangi kepalamu erat-erat, menangis sekuat yang kau dapat.

Ia mendekati guna menangkupkan kesepuluh jarinya di wajahmu, "itu kenapa kau tidak bisa melawan Shikamaru, kau tidak punya kekuatan lelaki. Kau bukan Naruto!" ia mengingatkan kejadian kala pertengkaranmu dengan suaminya, kau yang memang tak mampu bahkan sekedar untuk memukul pelan Shikamaru. "Kau Uzumaki Sakura. Naruto yang meninggal saat kecelakaan itu, kepalanya mengenai benda keras."

Tak lama ino menambahkan, "kau terlalu _shock_, oleh sebab itu melupakan apapun yang terjadi bahkan dirimu sendiri."

"Tidak!" kau tampik tangannya, dan saat kau lihat Shikamaru memegang injeksi yang akan di suntikan padamu, secepatnya kau berlari menyelamatkan diri. Sempat kau mencermati setiap objek yang terlewati, dari pot-pot bunga, hingga ke arah balkon rumah bagian atas. Kau pegangi kuat-kuat kepalamu, tatkala semua kenangan yang terpendam menghampiri.

Kau, Uzumaki Sakura, yang dulunya bermarga Haruno, kala itu tengah menanti suamimu untuk satu perayaan penting, ulang tahun pernikahan kalian. Kau sengaja menjauhkan segala macam urusan luar, mematikan _mobile_, dan sesekali meneleponnya via selular konvensional. Ia yang datang telat karena terlebih dahulu mengantar sahabatmu ke kediamannya, membuatmu semakin jengah menanti. Cukup lama kau menunggu, kebosanan luar biasa menghinggapi.

Hingga setibanya ia, alih-alih menikmati pesta kecil yang telah kau persiapkan di teras atas kediaman kalian, ia malah disibukan dengan telepon Ino yang menyatakan perkelahian kecilnya dengan sang suami. Sempat kau dengan samar-samar, teman baikmu mengatakan akan mengakhiri pernikahannya, dan entah apa selanjutnya.

Habis kesabaran, kau menduga mereka ada main di belakangmu. Kau pikir, Ino akan meminta bercerai dari Shikamaru, dan taklama suamimu pun akan mencampakanmu. Menuding, kenapa wanita itu harus selalu menghubungi Naruto, padahal kau adalah sahabatnya. Rekan hidupmu membela diri, bahwa sedari awal Ino meneleponmu, tapi sambungannya tidak aktif melulu.

Kau lupa daratan, hingga mengamuk tidak jelas. Memukuli tubuh Naruto, dan entah apa lagi cacian yang terlontar. Sampai ketika, ia yang memelukmu kehilangan _balance_, tanpa sengaja turut membawamu untuk terjatuh ke alas bumi. Yaa, kau sempat pandangi darahnya yang membanjiri di tanah, yang pada akhirnya matamu terpejam – pingsan. Waktu berlalu,keesokan hari Ino datang menjengukmu untuk terus mengatakan maaf sebanyak yang ia mampu. Merasa semua ini juga kesalahannya, harusnya ia tidak membawa kalian dalam urusan rumah tangganya.

Kau tidak mampu memilih arah mana yang akan kau tuju, bingung menentukan titian. Bagai anak yang gagal dalam lateralisasi, kau bahkan tak bisa membedakan antara kiri dan kanan. Sampai pada akhirnya, kau memilih jalan lurus. Sebab tidak memperhatikan arus lalu-lalang, tanpa kau sadari satu kendaraan dari arah samping datang dengan lajunya. Si pengendara gagal menginjak pedal rem, badan mobil lebih cepat menabrakmu, hingga terpentallah beberapa meter kau dari jejakmu sebelumnya

"Sakura…!" jerit seseorang, yang kau kenali adalah suara sahabatmu. Bergegas ia mendatangi tubuhmu yang telah tak berdaya, kau rasakan perih di sekujur tubuh, terutama bagian kepalamu. Dingin, hawa beku menyelimuti setiap inci dirimu, kejang-kejang ringan tak mampu kau kendalikan. Akhirnya, kau tahu apa yang dirasakan suamimu sebelum bertemu kematian.

Luar biasa banyaknya kata yang diucapkan Ino, kau tahu rata-rata memintamu untuk bertahan. Kau tersenyum, matamu sedikit demi sedikit terpejam. Inilah ujungnya; itu yang terbaik. Sumringah kau di dalam kebisuanmu, tampak sedemikian bahagia saat roh terlepas dari tubuhmu. Meski kau merasa kasihan pada Ino, ia yang berteriak sebegitu nyaringnya menyebut panggilanmu.

"Tidak, Sakuraaa…!"

Sekarang kau tahu, Ino sudah bekerja saat tengah mendatangimu. Shikamaru ada di luar setiap kali istrinya mengunjungimu, menunggu di mobil, dan khawatir kau akan bertindak keterlaluan. Bayangan yang kau lihat adalah dirimu sendiri, bukan orang lain. Selama ini rasa bersalahmu terlalu menumpuk, hingga konsep diri yang kau miliki teralih menjadi suamimu, Naruto Uzumaki.

_Jadi, Refleksi itu bukan milikmu?_

_Bayangan yang terpantul tidak semestinya terlihat begitu olehmu?_

_Cerminkah yang menipu?_

_Sebab, sesungguhnya hal terburuk telah terjadi, bahwa kau yang mendustai diri sendiri._

**_Fin_**

* * *

**_A/N:_**

_Mood_ yang akhirnya ditunggu-tunggu untuk menulis akhirnya datang juga, sodara-sodara! (*bicara macam demonstrator). Aah, dan gak nyangka, pecinta komedi-romantis macam saya ngebuat tema _ANGST_. Padahal, untuk membaca fic dengan genre itu, butuh kenekatan luar biasa buat saya.*alasan utama, takut patah hati berkepanjangan – serius minta digeplak.

Saya gak tahu apa berhasil membawa cerita ini. Soalnya, pertama dan terakhir kali saya menulis dengan genre ini tahun lalu. Yaa, bisa dianggap, ini _Hello, Cielo!_ dalam versi NaruSaku, dan lebih pendek.*nilik fic yang dimaksud, panjangnya 6K+.

Jujur, saya jadi takut sendiri malem-malem ngebuat fic ini. Ada suara sedikit, jadi parno luar biasa, beberapa saat bungkam membatu. Tapi, satu sisi seneng karena bisa nulis fic dengan genre berbeda dari biasanya.*senyum manis sok pixie.

Entahlah mau ngebacot apalagi, jadi saya harapkan teman-teman yang telah membaca cerita ini untuk sekedar memberikan tanggepan.

_So, Revieeew plisss..._

Salam,

Pixie YANK Sora


End file.
